Final Goodbyes
by TARDISRose
Summary: The goodbyes of your favorite characters to their loved ones. "As I sat in front of the snow-covered grave, I cried. I sobbed into the snow shamelessly. I put my hands to my face and murmured my final goodbyes." Drabble. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! This is something that I've wanted to write for a long time, but I've never actually sat down and wrote it. But now, I am!**

Chapter 1: More Than You Can Possibly Know

She was dead. Never coming back. And I couldn't do a thing about it.

"You need closure, Katniss," Peeta said. I knew what he meant. He wanted me to visit her grave. I can't bring myself to say her name.

Every single day, I would create some excuse for my never going. I would always say that I needed to hunt, visit Greasy Sae, or help around the house. But now it was winter. Sae had died just two weeks before. The house was spotless. I had no excuse.

"Go," Peeta simply said.

So here I was, walking to the meadow where her memorial place was. The meadow that she loved so much. She would play in it all of the time. Now, primroses surrounded it, her namesake. All of the things that she loved were in that secret little nook.

There was a meadow behind our old house, a secret meadow. Sometimes a rabbit or something would wonder back there and she would beg me not to kill it. This was the meadow where she was remembered, not the collective meadow where every other District 12 citizen lost was remembered.

Looking into the meadow, I see the little rabbits still playing. I bring myself not to shoot because she hated it when I did. She was a healer. I was a destructor. After all, it was me that ended up killing her. No matter how much I want to blame Gale, it was me who led the Rebellion. Me who killed innocent people because of their home. Me who killed her and countless others.

As I sat in front of the snow-covered grave, I cried. I sobbed into the snow shamelessly. I put my hands to my face and murmured my final goodbyes, "Prim, I love you. Everything I did was for you. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry that I killed you. I'm sorry that I killed others. I love you more than you can know. Before the Games, you were the only one I was sure that I loved. Now, I still love you, though the loss often pushes me away from you. I am so sorry. I love you. I will never forget you."

In the distance, I heard Peeta calling for me. I wiped the tears off my face and walked away. Leaving the heavy blanket of primroses that close her nook away from the rest of the world, a few more tears escape. I scold myself and run back to my home before I have the chance to look back.

**A/N: Just how I imagined Katniss saying goodbye to Prim. Next chapter: Annie's goodbye to Finnick. Reviews are appreciated, even if it's something like, "Please update". I actually get those a lot.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi, again! So Finnick and Annie sad story! I don't know why I'm so excited to write this, even though I know that it'll only make me sad.**

Chapter 2: I'm Sorry….

"How could you do this to me? I love you so much. You can't be dead!" I screamed once again to the dark. I clutched my comforter close to my head. I bit into a pillow to keep myself from another outburst.

I wanted to accept that he was dead, but I couldn't. Especially while I carried his baby. He couldn't just leave. I cry into my pillow, "Where did you go?"

Sometimes, I delude even myself when I think that he could still be alive in the Capitol, somewhere. But he wasn't. My best friends witnessed his horrific end. I knew that they told the truth.

I walked to the beach at two in the morning. I just couldn't go back to sleep after my nightmares about Finnick dying. Sometimes I wish that I was actually there to see it, that way, I wasn't left with my imagination. Every night, I dream up a different death for him.

Finnick loved the beach. He would always play at the beach after we became Victors. I remember our first date. Before the Games, we sort of liked each other, but we weren't in love. Yet my friends somehow tricked me into going on a date with him. Finnick took me to the beach where we had a picnic. There, we ate dinner while watching the sunset. When, all of a sudden, Finnick splashed me. I got angry and splashed him back. It soon turned into an all-out war.

I smile at the memory, but soon it fades when I remember that I'll never be able to go to the beach with him again. I will never get to laugh and play with him again. I will never be able to let my baby see his handsome father without tears welling up in my eyes.

I curl up in the sand and whisper, "Finnick, I love you. But where did you go? You just….died. And I couldn't stop it. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for being crazy and a burden. I'm sorry for not being with you as you died. I never thought that you would die. I thought that you would come home, and I could hug you and kiss you and reassure you that you were alright, like you've done so many times to me. Don't worry, though, I'll tell our baby of how his father died a hero. I love you so much, Finnick. Please come back…..please come back."

I choke up at the last part. I want him back so much. So, so much…..

**A/N: Guess who was right? I did get sad when writing this. I actually had to turn off my sad music and Marina and the Diamonds' "Lonely Hearts Club".I don't have a next goodbye, so if you have any ideas, let me know. Just type your idea in a review and I'll see if I want to use it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm back! This is just a thought that I got at school. I really need someone to tell me who to say goodbye to next. But for this chapter, it's Peeta saying goodbye to his family.**

Chapter 3: I Left, Which was My First Mistake

I can't be here. District 12 was going to kill me. Slowly and painfully, leaving me to wallow in my own grief. _She _was here. Katniss, that is. I had gotten better, really, I had. But seeing her in person at the very place of my family's death? That was too much. I just couldn't do it.

My head spun. It hurt to think. But I can't go all hijacked right now, I just can't. That would mean more hospitals, more worry, and more therapy sessions. "Now, Peeta, why do _you _think that you tried to kill Katniss?" the therapist would ask. I already knew why I tried to kill her. I didn't need some "therapist" or anyone to tell me what I already knew.

So I calmed myself down. _Great job, Peeta, you haven't even seen Katniss and you're going insane. _I mentally slapped myself. I can't face her. Maybe I should just go back to District 13. I began to walk back to the train station, but my feet had different ideas.

I was standing in front of the bakery. Or, more accurately, what was left of it. I can imagine my family trying to run out of the bakery during the bombings, only to be hit by another falling bomb. I can hear my family's screams, still lingering in the air. I try not to cry and walk into the charred remains of my home, to see if any of our things had survived. I see a piece of burned bread, no doubt for sale that morning. It's stale, but I can imagine my brother, Rye, pulling it out of the oven and teasing my oldest brother, Bannock, for being married and his wife being pregnant.

It hits me then that the baby would never be born. My brothers would never grow up to be what they wanted to be. My parents wouldn't be able to just die of old age, peacefully. I can't have done this. I didn't want to cry or get emotional, but I did.

I crumbled to the ground, surrounded by ash. I cry, "I'm sorry, so sorry. I left, which was my first mistake. I should have stayed. I should have died with you. I'm so sorry that I deprived you all of a future." I knew that they couldn't hear me, but I continued, "Mother, you were horrible, but you just had so much to worry about. I'm sorry for being a horrible son. Dad, I loved you. You helped me so much when Mother beat me. You made me feel so much better. Rye, you were foolish and silly, but you knew how to make me laugh, even after the Games. Bannock, I wish that you could have had more time with Maggie and that your baby could have been born. Maggie, I'm sorry that your time with my brother was too short and that your baby could never be born. I'm so sorry to all of you. I love you."

I try to wipe the tears off my face and walk to see Katniss for the first time, the memory of the burned down bakery still fresh in my mind.

**A/N: Yeah, stupid chapter, I know. I don't need fifty reviews telling me how bad it was (although I do love reviews!****). Burbye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you so much to Jaylah(Guest) for giving me this idea! This is Haymitch's goodbye to his family! Oh, and if anyone cares, I had a figure skating competition today and got 2****nd**** place!**

Chapter 4: I Could Have Saved You

I'm the drunkard from District 12. That's who I am. All I am. I have no one, except for my liquor. It keeps me company when people fail to do so. I may be cruel. I may be in my own drunken world. But I really don't care. Well, maybe just a bit.

I wasn't always this way. I used to be close to pleasant. I had friends, family, and a girlfriend, all of them gone. But my sob story is hardly the most ground-breaking story to ever be told. I could have it worse. The first Victor of District 12 committed suicide because she just couldn't take it.

Sometimes I go to their graves. I talk to them about my troubles, though I know that their cold bodies don't listen. By now, they're probably just dust.

Now, in the dark of the night, I leave my home in Victor's Village. Lover Boy and Sweetheart are sharing a house and I'm alone. I can't sleep, not in the night. I take a bottle with me and pass the two lovers' home. Their lights are still on and I can hear their giggles.

"Well, at least some of us can have fun after the Games and Rebellion," I grumble to myself.

Finally, I reach the old graveyard by the mayor's house. It became his graveyard, too. I shake these terrible thoughts from my head. I knew him. I knew his wife. I knew her sister….

"Stop it, Haymitch!" I yell to myself. I didn't mean to yell it aloud, but I did. I take another swig from my bottle. It dulls my senses. I don't have to think about it anymore.

I go into the graveyard, now only burnt grass and aging headstones. It takes 20 minutes, but I find the spot where my friends, family, and girlfriend are buried. I do something that I haven't done in years; I kneel down and talk to the corpses.

"I'm sorry. I could have saved you. I could have followed the rules of the games and saved you and so many other lives. I could have died in the arena. I could have been the Capitol's pet and done as they said. But I didn't. I was a terrible person. I killed you. I killed so many innocent others. And I'm sorry. I'm a disappointment. I became an alcoholic. I couldn't deal with losing you. All of you. I could easily blame Snow for all of your deaths, but I was the real murderer. I'm sorry," I say, tears streaming down my face. I'm not as sad as I was before. Now, I'm angry.

I'm angry at myself for being the terrible person that I am. I'm mad at myself for becoming a useless drunk. I'm mad at the world for being so cruel.

As I walk home, I still hear Katniss and Peeta laughing and yelling, "I love you, baby!" so I throw my bottle at their window. The impact shatters the window and the bottle. I hear Katniss and Peeta scream at the broken shards. I smirk to myself.

My smirk soon fades. No amount of distractions will take away the pain of losing my loved ones.

**A/N: So yeah! Death! Sappy goodbyes! That should really be the summary….. "Final goodbyes – Death! Sappy goodbyes! Please review!" Knowing me, that would actually be something that I do…. So I need more sad goodbye ideas! Please review with the ideas in them! Or just review, follow, and favorite!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This idea was generously given to me by pr1ncess1. It's Rue's family saying goodbye to her. It's from Rue's mother's POV.**

Chapter 5: Eye Witness

"Momma, why is that nice girl crying? Why is Rue lying down?" my youngest daughter, Lilli, asks.

"Honey, she's…..not coming back," I try to say without upsetting my 5 year-old.

"Oh…where is she?" Lilli asks.

"She's in a place where everyone is happy. No districts, no hunger, and no Capitol," I say.

"That sounds nice…." Lilli says, falling asleep. When she is asleep on her cot under the thin blanket, I try to collect myself and join the rest of my family. My other children and husband are waiting for me. My children swarm to me and cry.

**Two days later….**

Her body was returned today, all washed and in Capitol clothes. I didn't want to look at her body and coffin. It didn't seem right. It wasn't Rue. She wasn't clean and proper. She was dirty and wild. She was content that way.

We hold a tiny memorial service for her, under the watchful eye of the Peacekeepers. Their guns were at their sides in case its "necessary". Of course, their idea of necessary is far different from mine.

I try to hold myself together for the kids, but after they go home, I break down. At my daughter's grave, I kneel. Rue is dead…..Rue is dead. And I saw it happen.

I cry, "Rue, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. I wanted to go in and save you, but I couldn't. Instead, I was an eye witness to your death. I would change it if I could. I'm sorry about what the Capitol did to you. I would do anything to bring you back. But I can't. I love you, Rue. I love you so, so much. I'm so sorry, Rue. So, so sorry."

It begins to rain. My tears begin to join the rain as they fall. I walk back home to meet my crying family. I keep telling myself the same thing. _Stay strong. Stay strong._

**A/N: So how'd you like that? Sorry, Kooks reference. You can kill me later. Really, though. Please review, favorite, follow! Also, if you have any requests, I'll do them!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So sorry I haven't written in forever! I've been so busy with the last chapters of "What's Hardest" and writing the first chapters of "What's Cruelest"! This chapter will be about Leeg 1 saying goodbye to Leeg 2. This idea was given to me by Bloodredfirefly. Thank you so much!**

Chapter 6: I Can't Take It

I'm sick of this. This cruel Capitol. I can't keep going. Maybe an end by mutts won't be so bad. I'll die for a cause. I just feel for my father. He's lost so much. My mother, my sister, and now, me. I can't let him go through another death. Still, I don't have much choice in the matter. The mutts are advancing.

Witnessing my sister's death was pure torture. She died instantly. No one even knew her name. If they did, they didn't care. Everyone referred to us as "Leeg 1" and "Leeg 2". Even when she died, no one knew.

"I'll see you soon. I can't take it. This….this cruelty thrust upon us by the tyrant Capitol. I die without telling your soul how much I love you. I'll see you, but I can't rest without telling you. The mutts are tearing me apart, but I will continue talking to you, until the end of my life. I love you. You have a name. No one used it, but I know. I love you so much. You weren't just my sister. You were my best friend. I love you. I'll see you soon," I say. I can feel my limbs being torn off of my body.

Here, at the Meat Grinder, I don't care about anything but my loved ones. My father will understand my death. He'll know that I died for the Districts' freedom. I died so that I could be with my mother and sister. One day, my father will join us. I smile at the thought.

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter done! Review with the goodbye that you want next!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I thought of my own idea! What? That's unheard of! It's Pollux's goodbye to Castor. **

Chapter 7: Silent Goodbye

_No. No! _I think. Castor can't be dead! He died for what? Me? Katniss? Peeta? Gale? Who?

I can't deal with this. After becoming an Avox and being forced into slavery, it was Castor who got me out. He was my best friend. He would write with me for means of communication. He didn't need to, but he did. He could speak, but I couldn't so he wrote with me. And now that Castor is gone….I can't cope. I want death. I want Castor to return. I want to go to bed tonight, wake up in the morning, and see Castor, joking around with me. But I know that won't happen. I hear hushed whispers. It's probably just Peeta and Katniss. They usually stay up.

Being in the Capitol is horrible. I can't take it, especially when Castor is gone. I wanted to hide somewhere with Castor. Now, I just want to die. The Capitol has taken away my tongue and my brother's life. This pure hatred for the Capitol is the one thing that keeps me going. It's the one thing that keeps me from suicide.

It's late. The whispers have gone away. I know that I'm probably the only one still awake. I begin to cry. I never cried in the underground tunnels that I was forced to work in. I never cried about my misfortunes. But now, I suppose I have been reduced to nothing. I'm crying now.

I think of my silent goodbyes that I will never be able to say. I get some paper to write them. We always wrote to each other. Old habits die hard.

_I'm so sorry. I should have saved you. I should have sacrificed myself for you. You deserve to live. You had so much to live for. You could have done so much. Don't get me wrong; I'm grateful for your sacrifice so that everyone can live in peace, but it's so hard to let you go. I love you so much. You were the best big brother in the world. We weren't just brothers; we were best friends. I love you. _I write. My tears are dropping on the paper, so I stop. Some of it is blurry, but I don't care. I climb into my sleeping bag to cry in peace.

**A/N: Short chapter! Review with the next goodbye that you want me to write.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This goodbye is linked to my other stories, "What's Hardest" and "What's Cruelest". This really won't make since unless you've read them or at least know the premise. This is Prim's** **goodbye to Gale.**

Chapter 8

It's all my fault. It's my fault that Gale is dead. I should have killed myself, so that he could have lived.

I know his motives. He didn't want to return to Katniss, only to have her be in love with Peeta. I'm happy for them, truly, I am. But I feel awful when I see them.

I am comforted only by Rory. Katniss tries to help, but she wasn't there. She didn't know the feeling of being in the arena. She also has Peeta to help her. He's like a father to me. He's caring, kind, and would do anything for me. But he doesn't know how it feels.

Rory helps to the best of his ability. He loves me and knows what I need. Despite the fact that he wasn't in the arena with me, he does a great job of comforting me. After all, he did lose a brother.

But today, after the Victory Tour, I go to Gale's grave. Katniss and Peeta will be mentoring for the next Games, insisting that I am 13 and shouldn't have to deal with the stress. So I walk to the grave, with shaky feet.

"Gale...I'm so sorry. I'm sorry that I let you die. I should have taken the bullet and allowed you to live. I was selfish and ducked. If I had taken the bullet, you would have killed Marina and survived. I'm sorry. People told me how lucky I was to have survived the Games. They told me that the odds were in my favor. But instead, I had to return with nightmares, guilt, and grief. I'm sorry," I cry. I hear something behind me, so I spin around to find Rory. He welcomes me with open arms and lets me cry into the soft fabric that makes up his shirt.

**A/N: No, I did not die! I'm thinking of only doing a couple more chapters of this and really need your feedback. Tell me what you want me to do next! Review, follow, and favorite!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This goodbye is Mrs. Everdeen to Mr. Everdeen. This idea was given to me by firefoxxe. **

Chapter 9

He's gone. He was killed in an explosion. He can't be gone. I'm aware of my zoning out on my children. But I can't accept it. He can't die!

"Mother! Mother! Help us!" my oldest daughter, Katniss, yells, but I'm too upset to respond. I cry to myself, silently. They don't care. The Capitol didn't care. They offered next to no money. Everything helps, but it was not much.

One day, Katniss came home with bread from the baker's son. It made me even more depressed since I turned down the baker's proposal. I did love him, once upon a time. But then I met my husband. His voice could make the birds stop and listen. I loved him. I still love him. Just because he's dead doesn't mean that I can't still love him.

That night, I go to bed and cry. I whisper, "I love you. I knew that I shouldn't have let you go to work. I should have let you stay home. Prim was upset and I should have kept you home. I love you so much. You're the best person I know. I love you. I'm sorry. I love you so much. Katniss and Prim are amazing. I'm sorry I let them starve, but I can't just stop grieving. I'll try to get back on track for you, though. I love you."

I go to sleep that night with the best dreams I've had since my husband's death.

**A/N: Only a few more chapters! Review, favorite, and follow!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I am so sorry that I haven't updated in forever! I've been preoccupied with my other Hunger Games story, Doomed with Silence! Feel free to check that story out! I've decided to make this my last chapter. I am very sorry, but I can't think of anything to do. Still, I've enjoyed writing this! This chapter is my own idea. It's Katniss saying goodbye to Rue.**

Chapter 10

I close her eyes. She's dead. An eerie silence follows. I have covered her with flowers and sung to her. Now, I must wait for the hovercraft to pick her up. I stay with her and hold her hand. I saw Prim in Rue. When Rue died, it was like a knife in the gut. Rue was Prim. Prim is Rue.

I cry shamelessly. If the Capitol sees this, they'll know that even in the arena, people have emotions.

I cry, "Rue, I love you. We were allies for a short time, but we were allies. I love you. My little sister is so much like you. I'm sorry that we split up. I thought it was the only way. I was wrong. I should have stayed and protected you. I love you. I knew so little about you. I wish I could know more. You were too young. I love you, Rue." I kiss her on the forehead and let go of her hand, allowing the hovercraft to return her to her home.

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading! Thank you for reviewing, following, and adding this to your favorites! **


End file.
